


Genderbent YouTuber Ships

by pascal889



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascal889/pseuds/pascal889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is different than anything I’ve tried to write before so I can use as much feedback as possible. These are all going to be genderbent youtubers, so if that ain’t your thing, you don’t have to read this.</p><p>Recently I’ve gotten addicted to watching speedpaints from some really amazing artists. One being Chloe's Imagination who does many different styles of art. They did this absolutely amazing series of genderbent youtubers which gave me inspiration for this chapter. I truly recommend going to view their art on deviantart (chloesimagination) and instagram (chloesimagination), watching their speedpaints on youtube (Chloe'sImagination), and following them on Tumblr (chloesimaginationthings) and Twitter (chloesimagine).</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Septiplier - Jack = Jen or Sam & Mark = Mary

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than anything I’ve tried to write before so I can use as much feedback as possible. These are all going to be genderbent youtubers, so if that ain’t your thing, you don’t have to read this.
> 
> Recently I’ve gotten addicted to watching speedpaints from some really amazing artists. One being Chloe's Imagination who does many different styles of art. They did this absolutely amazing series of genderbent youtubers which gave me inspiration for this chapter. I truly recommend going to view their art on deviantart (chloesimagination) and instagram (chloesimagination), watching their speedpaints on youtube (Chloe'sImagination), and following them on Tumblr (chloesimaginationthings) and Twitter (chloesimagine).

Jen flopped down on the surprisingly comfy couch with a reheated slice of pizza in hand. Mary, her girlfriend, was already seated and jumped slightly at the harsh way the brunette landed. She closed the book in her hands placing it gently in her lap before stealing the other’s pizza and taking a huge bite. 

“Hey! I asked if you wanted a piece while I was up!” Jen complained as a pout started to appear on her face. Mary put the slice back on the plate in the other’s hand before pulling the smaller girl close in a “half-hug.” 

“I know. I just wanted a bite.” Mary said with her mouth still full of pizza. After she swallowed, a smirk grew across her lips as the younger woman next to her started to glare at her. Her smile grew as she placed a small kiss on Jen’s head who’s glare shrank only slightly. 

“You could have asked...” Jen whispered under her breath leaning against the other’s shoulder. She took a small bite from the pizza as Mary lifted her book again trying to resume where she left off. 

After a few minutes, Jen had finished all her pizza except for her crust because she didn’t like that part. She passed the plate to the American who gladly finished the doughy piece of food. Jen sighed pressing harder against her girlfriend as boredom started to fill her. Mary seemed content just reading which caused Jen to groan adjusting herself to place her head in the older girl’s lap pouting again. Mary made an amused sound looking at the other from behind her book. 

“Can we watch a scary movie?” Jen asked giving her best puppy dog eyes she could. Mary chuckled slightly, nodding as she placed her bookmark back in her book and setting it on the table next to her. She made an attempt to grab the remote, but Jen had beat her to it and was already flipping through Netflix. 

“It’s my turn to choose though.” Mary ran her hand through her short, faux-red hair before crossing her arms over her chest. Jen didn’t respond. She simply smirked clicking on a one-starred horror movie that seemed like it was going to be awful. “Really? The ABC’s of Death?”

“Yes. It is the best movie I have ever seen!” Jen said sarcastically as she moved to sit up once again. Mary wrapped her arm around the other’s shoulder sighing as she begrudgingly agreed to watch it. She didn’t have much of a choice anyway since the movie was already starting. 

Mary decided to go make popcorn for the two of them, but as she made an attempt to move off the couch, Jen wrapped her arms around her which stopped her movements. Mary chuckled allowing herself to sink deeper into the couch. “Do you not want any popcorn?”

Jen simply shook her head against Mary’s shoulder. Mary chuckled softly as she ran her fingers gently through Jen’s green bangs. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie with the occasional gasp from Jen if she got scared. Mary found the movie slightly boring but was glad Jen was seeming to enjoy it.

As the credits started rolling, Jen hadn’t moved to turn off the tv or put another movie on, so Mary looked down to see her girlfriend sleeping soundly against her shoulders. Jen’s grip around Mary had lessened extremely which allowed the older woman to slip off the couch and allow the other to lay down fully. She left the room to grab a glass of water figuring Jen would wake up from the change in position.

When Mary came back into the room, she realized Jen had curled up on the couch gripping a small throw pillow to her chest. She smiled brushing the other’s hair out of her face. Jen’s features were soft which scrunched up slightly when Mary sat on the couch. Her lips were somewhat parted and her eyes were shut lightly. 

Jen seemed slightly uncomfortable which caused Mary to carefully wrap one arm under Jen’s knees and the other going under her upper back. She carried her to their bedroom and set her down on the covers. She didn’t want the Irishwoman to be uncomfortable while she slept, so she gently woke her. Jen’s eyes slowly opened to reveal her stunningly beautiful, light blue irises which showed how groggy she was.

“How’d I get in the bedroom?” Jen said quietly sleepily as she reached up and rubbed one of her eyes. She looked over to see Mary changing into her pajamas. She slowly sat up figuring she had to do the same. 

“I brought you here with these guns!” Mary said confidently as she started flexing before putting on a tight-fitting tank top. Jen started laughing rather hard as she struggled to put on her loose fitting, fluffy pajama pants. Mary joined in the laughter wrapping her arms around Jen’s waist pulling her close for a nice hug, and she placed a light kiss on the brunette’s forehead. 

“I’m surprised I slept through that.” Jen said breaking away to slide on a baggy t-shirt that she got from Mary a while ago. Mary raised an eyebrow to what her girlfriend was deciding to wear.

“I will never understand how you can wear those heavy clothes to bed. We live in California. It’s too hot to wear that.” Mary said chuckling slightly. Jen crossed her arms and pouted slightly at the older woman. 

“You gave me these clothes. They’re comfy.” Jen said trying to defend herself. She would never admit it to Mary, but it was a bit too hot to wear her usual pajamas. It may be hot, but the clothes had meaning to the smaller girl.

“Yeah. I gave them to you thinking you’d use them when we went to Ireland.” Mary said sighing lightly. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. She gave a slightly defeated smile as her gaze met Jen’s once again. 

“Well I like wearing them, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Jen stuck her tongue out quickly before giving a challenging look towards Mary. Mary in turn moved closer to Jen giving an ‘oh really’ look to the other girl. 

“You see the problem with that is,” Mary inched a few more steps closer drawing out her threat until their lips were almost touching. Her voice got quieter as she finished her sentence, “I know all of your weaknesses.”

And with that Mary’s hands attacked Jen’s sides. Jen crumbled quickly into laughter and couldn’t hold herself up so the two fell to the ground. Mary continued to tickle the younger girl until Jen could barely breathe. 

“S-stop! I can’t!” Jen begged, but Mary wasn’t letting up. Jen flailed wildly under Mary who was smirking at her job well done. She sat back straddling Jen’s knees as she let the other take deep breaths. “That wasn’t fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war sweetie.” Mary said as her smirk somehow grew. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jen’s nose. Jen’s anger turned to content as she wrapped her arms around Mary’s neck. “Although now I think it’s time for bed.”

Mary moved to get up, but Jen wouldn’t let go. The brunette pouted harshly making Mary feel slightly bad. She carefully picked Jen up bridal-style like she had before. Jen gasped and her grip grew tighter around Mary. Mary placed her carefully on the bed before getting under the covers herself. Jen curled close to Mary’s chest who in turn wrapped her arms tightly around the other.


	2. Minicat - Mini  = Crystal & Wildcat = Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really craving a kissing under mistletoe story, so I wrote this one where Mini and Wildcat are throwing a Christmas party! I also gave my ideas for what a lot of the Banana Bus Crew's names would be genderbent, so I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Recently I’ve gotten addicted to watching speedpaints from some really amazing artists. One being Chloe's Imagination who does many different styles of art. They did this absolutely amazing series of genderbent youtubers which gave me inspiration for this chapter. I truly recommend going to view their art on deviantart (chloesimagination) and instagram (chloesimagination), watching their speedpaints on youtube (Chloe'sImagination), and following them on Tumblr (chloesimaginationthings) and Twitter (chloesimagine).

Crystal stood on her tippy toes with a rather wobbly chair under her feet. She was hanging another small, paper snowflake from the ceiling. It was the holiday season, and the half-English girl was setting up for her first Christmas party.

Crystal’s girlfriend, Taylor, walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying a large tray of snowman and candy cane shaped cookies. She placed them on the large table against the wall behind the chair. Her arm bumped the chair as Crystal tried to descend from her perch. Thinking fast Taylor moved at an impossible speed catching the pink haired girl in her arms.

“Th-thanks.” Crystal stuttered out as the other helped her stand up. A blush quickly grew on her cheeks causing her face to go a deep red shade. Taylor lightly scratched the back of her neck feeling slightly guilty.

“It was my fault anyway. I bumped the chair.” Taylor said starting to walk away to move the chair that was still sitting a few inches away. She gently gripped the back of it before looking back at Crystal. “Do you want me to hang the rest of the decorations?”

“I-if you want to.” Crystal said crossing her arms on her chest feeling a chill. She watched Taylor climb onto the chair to hang a small amount of mistletoe from the kitchen doorframe. “I’ll make the eggnog.”

Crystal snuck by Taylor as she entered their tiny kitchen. Neither of them were good at cooking so the space seemed perfect for them. It only seemed to hinder the experience of hosting a party which they didn’t do often, so it didn’t really matter. Her eyes scanned the room for a quick moment taking in the disaster Taylor had somehow made.

“How’d you make such a mess?” Crystal asked turning to look back at the older of the two. Taylor peered down at her with an innocent expression still attempting to hang the small plant to the door frame.

“The kitchen’s too small. I didn’t have that much room.” Taylor continued to feign innocence, finally descending from the chair. Crystal scoffed crossing her arms across her chest. Taylor chuckled lightly leaning against the doorframe copying the other’s motions.

“I don’t think that matters when you were taking cookies out of a package to put them on a plate.” Crystal commented pointing at the empty wrappings on the counter. She moved to start cleaning up the trash. When she went to put everything in the trash, she saw that the sink was full of dirty dishes. “Plus you didn’t do the one job I asked you to before the party.”

“Yup. You know that doing the dishes is my least favorite thing to do.” Taylor brushed the daggers Crystal was glaring at her off as she moved to get something from the fridge. Crystal’s frustration grew slightly until she got a sneaky idea.

“If you actually do them, I’ll let you pick which show we start next.” Crystal moved back to lean against the counter knowing that that was an offer Taylor couldn’t refuse. Taylor turned her head to peek out from behind the fridge door. She slammed the door closed quickly and started cleaning a plate that was on top of the stack in the sink.

Crystal chuckled lightly moving on to make a large bowl of eggnog. She finished it rather quickly, so she added some ice cubes before carrying the drink to the large table in the living room. She grabbed the plastic cups they bought and placed them next to the bowl.

Taylor had finished doing the dishes, so Crystal told her to go change. People were going to start showing up soon. Crystal was mostly ready except for her hair which she braided. She crossed her arms looking around the living room making sure she didn’t miss anything.

Crystal planted herself on the couch grabbing her book from the small table. It was her new favorite mystery story which she was almost finished with. She opened to the place her bookmark was and started reading.

_“Y-you... Why?” Tears slowly started falling from Kimmy’s eyes as her brother neared her with a devious smile on his face. He was gripping a blood stained knife tightly with his arms at his sides._

_“Who else would it be my dear sister?” Joel’s smile grew as he inched closer and closer to Kimmy. He lifted the knife slightly and gently pushed the tip into the index finger of his free hand. This caused blood to drip on his hand, foot, and pants._

_“Joel... Please... You don’t have to do this.” Kimmy lifted her arms in a defensive pose, but her brother continued toward her. The tears fell from her faster and faster. She closed her eyes as her lip started trembling uncontrollably._

_“But I do. I have to because you saw what I did.” Joel was inches away from her now. He brought the knife higher touching it against Kimmy’s neck. She opened her eyes, and stared at him frightened as he-_

“Crystal.” Taylor placed her hand on the half-Irish girl’s shoulder gently. This caused Crystal to jump and let out a squeak. Taylor chuckled lightly while the other tried to catch her breath. “I was just going to ask if you’ve seen my Santa hat.”

“Uh... It should be on the coat rack.” Crystal replaced her bookmark and closed the book, placing it on her lap. Taylor placed a small kiss on Crystal’s temple before turning on her heels to grab her hat. Crystal sat there dumbfounded with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

There was a heavy knock on the door which caused Crystal jump up and run to open it as fast as she could. On the other side of the door was their friend Dana (Nogla) who usually was the first one to show up at parties. Riley (Ohm), Eva (Vanoss), Joan (Delirious), Brooke (Moo), Marissa (Basically), Bailey (Terroriser), Alice (Droidd), and a few other people they knew showed up one at a time until about 8:30pm.

The two girl’s apartment was just big enough to fit all of their friends comfortably. Cristal mingled with everyone, growing prouder of herself because of how well everything seemed to be going. Taylor didn’t really care, but was glad to see her friends and girlfriend so happy.

Crystal noticed that there no more cookies sitting out on the table, so she grabbed the empty platter and headed for the kitchen. Taylor noticed this and followed the other girl, but stopped in the doorway. She had a sly idea which caused her to smile as she watched the other run around the small space. Crystal turned to see her purely American girlfriend with a stupid grin on her face.

“Can you set these-” Crystal was stopped mid-sentence by lips pressing against hers. Her eyes grew wide with shock, and she almost dropped the tray of cookies in her hands. Taylor took the tray from the younger girl as she pulled away from the kiss. “What was that for?”

“Did you forget you had me put this up?” Taylor motioned to the mistletoe right above their heads. She allowed a huge smirk to spread across her face. She walked away to place the cookies where she had earlier today leaving Crystal still wide-eyed in the kitchen doorway.

The rest of the party wasn’t very eventful, and there wasn’t a very big mess to clean up afterward which made the two rather relieved. They curled up close to each other on the couch as Crystal started playing her favorite Christmas movie. Half-way through they both passed out, holding the other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT based of real life events or the feelings of the real people these characters are based on. Also if you think the name’s I pick are stupid, that’s totally fine, and I would love some better suggestions. I am accepting prompts and / or ships that you would like me to write about! I will be doing multiples chapters for some ships if you have prompts for a specific ship. This going to be mostly fluff, but I’d love some angst or depressing prompts. I will say again that I would love any sort of feedback you have and am accepting any suggestions you have! Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you do end up liking this story, I will try to stick to an every other day posting schedule.
> 
> I was thinking of also starting a series of anti, dark, genderbent jack and mark, and genderbent dark and anti one shots. What do you guys think?


End file.
